


taste

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: Wonpil odiaba el café.Pero quizá sólo necesitaba una buena razón para cambiar su opinión.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Kudos: 2





	taste

  
Wonpil odiaba el café.  
  
Si debía ser sincero odiar quizá era poco para lo que en realidad sentía por aquella bebida. No sabía si era por su olor tan fuerte que en más de una ocasión hacía que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar, o quizá por el sabor que dejaba una extraña sensación en su boca cuando (por compromiso) terminaba bebiendo un par de tazas durante las reuniones creativas de la empresa.  
  
Con curiosidad veía como sus compañeros bien podían rellenar sus tazas al menos cuatro veces en una de esas noches en donde se dedicaban a terminar (contra reloj) los últimos cambios a las canciones que podrían formar parte de su nuevo álbum.  
  
Capuccino, latte, americano, vainilla. Wonpil llevaba una pequeña lista mental de los sabores que con frecuencia ordenaban sus compañeros al pisar cualquier cafetería mientras el no cambiaba a su frapuccino de vainilla por nada.  
  
El tecladista no entendía cuál era la obsesión que tenían por aquella bebida y de dónde venía aquella extraña adicción y dependencia a la misma.  
  
No entendía qué tenía de especial un líquido que te mantenía despierto que poseía un sabor tan pesado que la mueca de disgusto duraba un buen rato en el rostro del visual del grupo, hasta que la probó a través de los labios de Younghyun, aquel chico que vivía por y para beber café, aquel que llevaba dos termos llenos de aquella bebida "por si se terminaba antes de volver al dormitorio."  
  
Fue ahí cuando Wonpil descubrió que quizá, después de todo, él café no sabía tan mal.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en twitter como : @rubyssi_ :)


End file.
